The Compassionate Queen: All Animals Matter
by Sweetbaby162016
Summary: When a childhood friend misses meeting Nala at Big Springs before she returns to Pride Rock before sunrise. Nala ventures to her friend's territory to discover something that will change her world, forever.
1. Chapter 1

** The Compassionate Queen: All Animals Matter. **

AN: I don't own anything belonging to Disney, Lion King or Lion Guard. The story is an AU. And everybody is OOC. Some of things will match the time in some of the episodes shown. And others won't.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

If there's one thing Nala loves. It's night time. That's why despite her condition, the queen of the Pride Lands was strolling under the moonlight.

Although she's forbidden from joining the hunting party by her best friend, mate, and king, Simba. She's still able to convince him to allow her to watch over the other lioness' night hunt.

But what she didn't tell him, is she's meeting an old, but childhood friend. The same friend who comforted Nala after helplessly witnessing her mother, Sarafina being killed by Scar's follower lionesses for refusing to become one of Scar's many mates. Furthermore, she encouraged her to leave the Pride Lands in search of aid for taken down Scar and his followers. Leading eventually Nala discovering Simba.

Unfortunately, during the time away. Scar's second in command found Nala's young brother, Mheetu. Wasn't just hiding Nala's friend, but formed a relationship with her enough to claim her as his mate; resulting in Nala coming home to find Mheetu been killed by hyenas by Scar's orders and his and her friend's litter killed and eaten by Scar's mate lionesses.

Suppressing the pain her memory brought. Nala focuses on her surroundings while continuing her way to the meeting spot she and her friend chose near the Big Springs; despite her friend's distaste to water on her fur.

Recalling a happy childhood memory where Mheetu had grab up her surprise friend and jumped into the water with her. And remembering the expression and her friend looking like a wet rat. Makes Nala's laughter replace the usual midnight sounds.

Sometimes she wonders why she couldn't notice Mheetu's feelings for her friend, until now. Then again, she wasn't around when they got together. Furthermore, Nala didn't realize her brother's motive toward her friend until Simba did the same thing to her at Timon and Pumbaa's former home.

Instead of sighing at more past memories. Nala's head shakes, clearing her thoughts. Informing herself there's nothing to be done with the past as she settles herself in a sitting position under a tree aside from the river. With the sunrise not coming for several hours, Nala knows it won't be long for her friend to arrive. Giving the queen time with her thoughts again.

"I know it's only been just a week since I saw her. But I can't wait to talk with someone other than stuck-up lionesses." Nala admits. Including her cousin Mee-Too.

Basically, the only lions who hadn't seem annoying at Pride Rock have to be Simba. Especially recently after the former queen, Simba's mother. Sarabi had gone missing from a night hunt a few weeks ago within the rebuilding of the Pride Lands.

Sometimes Simba hopes she would show up. Nala knows deep inside, whatever happened to her mother-in-law. Has to do with Scar's second command, mainly since she was the last one to see Sarabi during the night hunt. However with too many of Scar's followers among the lions at Pride Rock. It's not easy to charge the lioness with nothing but other lions on her side to 'prove' her innocence.

* * *

… An hour before sunrise…

Noticing how late it was getting and still no sight of her friend. Nala's feeling something was wrong.

Aware her friend knows she needs to be back at Pride Rock before sunrise. And her friend never one to be late for anything. Nala decides to head to her friend's territory.

Fortunately, with her friend's territory, not too far from Big Springs. Night still covers the sky, enough that the woodlands -making up her friend's territory- is pitch dark within the group trees forming up the woodland.

But the darkness wasn't what's causing the uneasy building inside Nala when she comes up to the woodlands. It's the silent coming from it. Normally she hears a sound within the woods; even at night.

Stepping back, Nala sniffs for her friend's scent. Only catching a faint scent of her. Verifying to Nala her friend hasn't return to these woodlands for nearly a day from the almost gone scent.

Confirming to the queen lioness she needs to search elsewhere for her friend. Thereby Nala turns away from the woods to start searching somewhere else within the Pridelands.

Suddenly a wail like nothing she heard before escapes the woods, causing the startle lioness to turn back to the darkness beyond the woods.

Yes, the sound is small, but Nala can't shake off how her heart's hanging in her throat by the sound. Then without her realizing it, as the wail came again, but louder. Nala sprint into the woods.

Good eyesight allows seeing through the darkness but never been inside these woods; for it's her friend's territory. Nala should be lost as soon as she enters. But she ain't. No, following the continue wails, makes her move around the trees as if she knows this place by heart.

Moving and adverting hitting any trees. Nala halts in front of a couple of thick bushes. The wails louder now was coming from the bush. Once rustling through the bushes, Nala came out to find a hidden den behind the bush.

It's faint, but Nala smelling her friend's scent covering the entire area told the lioness this is her friend's main home. However, this thought is pushed to the back, for Nala's attention is on the horror scene playing out in front of her.

Witnessed so many slaughters during Scar's ruling. Nala, though a lioness, only hunts for animals that wander off from its herd. That's unless it's a young or baby animal. Than Nala doesn't even bother hunting the animal; even if that means going home without dinner.

So witnessing what's in her sight was making her feel sick…. Sick with rage!

Inside the surrounded bushes, were tiny carcass after carcass spread across the ground where the ground was painted in the little bodies' blood. Though it was somewhat hard to tell from the deadly assault done to them. Nala knew all those bodies are baby cubs. But not just cubs. King Cheetah cubs.

Her friend's King Cheetah litter! Recalling on their last meeting, a week ago, of her friend mention giving birth to 8 cubs. Nala's blood boils.

Watching her friend nearly die inside; after losing her first mate, Mheetu during defending her, and her gaining scars from escaping the hyena group afterwords with the former queen's help. Then too hurt to save hers and Mheetu's litter from meeting the same fate Nala's brother did.

_And now this!_ thinks Nala, rage growing more and more within her. _Just when she's getting better! Someone is paying for this. But who di-_

At the moment Nala's questioning who's the cause for this horror during her moving further in the secluded area. The lioness's sight drops on the target.

Casually resting in the center of all the slaughter is Nuke. A young black-maned lion who's Mee-Too's mate. As well as Zira's eldest son.

Just the thought of Scar's former second in command and the things the lioness did; willingly for him. Increases Nala's rage 10-folds, generating a deep growl until a straight out roar escapes her.

By the sound alone, catches the young lion's attention who was in the middle biting off a struggling brown eye cub cheetah's head within his paws. By its crying sound, Nala knows it was its wails that led her here.

"Queen Nala?" despite the shock within his tone. Nala notices Nuke didn't stop his act on the cub. In fact, calmly asking why she's there. The young lion quickly bites the cub's head off; instantly killing it.

In quickness, Nala crosses the space between her and the young lion. Slapping him in the face; causing the cub's head to shoot out his mouth by the strength behind the queen's slap.

"What in the Pride Lands are you doing here?!" roars Nala. "This territory belongs to Fuli!"

Meanwhile, Nuke simply wipes his muzzle. "Not anymore. She's dead-. AAAHHH! "

Tears building behind her raging eyes, Nala slams the young lion to the ground, with a force she's sure Nuke's right shoulder is broke. But the lioness didn't care as she laid a paw upon the shoulder causing the lion to scream out before he makes himself suppress his cries.

"Where is Fuli!?" Here clearly hearing the hurt in her voice, Nuke drinks it up. Forming a nasty grin to his mug.

"Like many trash like that cheetah. I'm sure, mother didn't leave a trace of her."

Nala couldn't hide the tears. "Why! What did she do to any of you?" She hated herself, but she needed to know why. Her mother, then her brother, Sarabi…and their little one. And now Fuli! Nala never had a sister. So Fuli was clearly a spiritual one to her. And to lose her too.

Instantly Nuke's laughter filled the space, while unknowingly breaks through Nala's thoughts.

"For mom, it's because she thought of claiming Mheetu as a mate. To build a rightful successor for Scar." For a split second Nala sees Nuke's expression turn to sadness before returns to his malicious look.

Because Zira never hides the disappointment she has in Nuke for being rejected by Scar as his next successor. So even Nala's aware of the less caring Zira gives to Nuke. Regardless Nuke is, in fact, Scar's only son.

Nonetheless, Nala smelling death all around her. Has not one drop of pity for the murder lion. No, all she cares for now is the reason. Apparently, Nuke notices this too.

"But Mheetu cross the line with mating with something so below us as-." Again Nuke was cut off by Nala, with adding more pressure on his shoulder with one paw, and gripping a stronghold on his neck with her other; choking him a bit, but still enough he can speak.

"GET TO THE POINT!" Yells Nala.

"Mom personally killed her, cause your brother picked her over mom. Causing mom to mate with the only male that Scar hasn't had killed." Nala's eyes widen. Putting two and two together. Nuke was grinning, but bitterly. "Yeah, that's right. My little brother is my son." Nala growls deeply.

"I don't care! Screw your twisted mother and son relationship. Tell me why Fuli and her litter?!"

"You don't get it?" Laughs Nuke. "Mother and her followers had been killing or chasing off any other feline hunters below our kind. The way Scar wanted. And the younger us are sent to kill any of the litters. -" suddenly Nuke felt Nala's paw pressed heavier on his skinny neck; ending his mocking there.

"Then I should break your neck like you did those cubs!" Growling, Nala prays to the past kings to keep her and her cubs safe, for what she's about to do.

The Queen Lioness pressed deeper her paw in the lion's neck, nearly snarling at the disgrace male. "You cross the line in murdering those cubs. Since Fuli's not here to pay you back. I'll do the job for her. For the crimes, you committed is death!" Again Nala pushed more against Nuka's neck. "Being since Scar's NOT RULING. SIMBA IS!"

Apparently, her actions were finally reaching Nuka, telling him simply that if he doesn't think quick. The Queen was going to kill him. Right than Nala's seeing the young lion tussling like the cub had been doing. Causing her to begin shifting her paw enough to break Nuka's neck.

"Wait!" But being a true compassion lioness. Nala lessens the pressure upon his neck, just enough to speak without a scratch in his throat. However, what he says was unthinkable. "If you kill me. Mee-Too loses her mate and my daughters will be without their father." Just then a nasty grin appears on Nuke's muzzle; proudly showing the blood painted on his teeth. "Do you really want them hating you for killing their father."

Nala thought her heart stopped, as she came to a boiling point.

She already loathed the older lioness, Zira. As much she does Scar. But now she hates their murder son. Furthermore, she can't believe he's using her relation with Mee-Too to convince her to not kill him. But most of all its cleared how self-absorbed this murder is, to go from speaking about Fuli's death like he's talking about the weather to pleading her to have mercy on HIM!

Nala's paw was now pressed into his windpipe. But now the young lion felt her claws pinch into his skin; drawing blood. "Funny how you ask for mercy now. But you didn't give those cubs mercy!" Roared with every word, Nala raises her other paw upward, revealing its claws to Nuka's view. Making it seem like the lion's dark reddish-brown fur went pale.

No longer was there smug look staring back at Nala. It was a pure terror covering the lion's face. As it finally dawns on him. He wasn't getting off scot-free. Nuka starts weaseling his way out of this fate he put himself in.

"Come on my Queen, you wouldn't kill one of your own young lions for something so minor as getting rid of the lesser members of the Pride Lands." Suddenly Nala roared from her very soul, rendering Nuke to go mute in fright.

"NO ONE MEMBER IS BETTER THAN THE OTHER! THAT GOES FOR US LIONS! AND MY BEST FRIEND'S DEATH AND HER CUBS ARE NOT MINOR! THEY WERE KILLED FOR NO REASON."

Engulfed in so much rage, Nala attacked Nuka's neck, biting into it, causing the lion to roar out in pain. She wants this scum to feel what the cubs and -sure her death wasn't quick- her best friend felted.

But just then, she heard another wail cry behind her. Releasing her assaulted on Nuka's neck. Nala shifted her head toward where the wailings coming from. The den. And right there Nala saw a thin-looking lion cub's tail sticking out the den.

Without thinking about the bleeding lion. Nala rushed over to the den, snatching the tail between her teeth. And threw the cub out of the den, to slammed into the battered Nuka.

Nala would of pay attention that the kid cub she threw was Nuka's little sister, Zira and Scar's daughter and last child together, Vitani. But her whole attention is on a little cheetah cub crawling out the den.

It looked a bit roughed up, but unharmed. Apparently, Vitani's claws weren't sharp enough to do much harm to the cub.

Realizing the situation has changed. Nala knew she has to let the two go so she can tend to the wailing cub.

With a gentle paw, Nala nudges the cub closer to her, before lands her deadly glares towards Nuka and Vitani. With the lastly trying to help the first to his feet. Nala releases a warning growl.

"Get out of here!"

Not needing to be told twice. Nuka enduring aches, bleeding and a new twitch to himself, grabs Vitani by a cuff of fur on her neck and took off as fast as he could. Despite the lioness cub's complaining, she wanted to kill that 'ugly trash' for spitting at her before handling the 'Queeny' who she wanted to slash for biting her tail.

* * *

…

Once the two lions' scent was gone from the air. Nala takes a moment to look over the little cub. Even with looking like a blue honey badge; with its nape, shoulders and back thickly covered with long bluish grey hair. Nala's happy and sad the cub bears a resemblance to Fuli as a cub. And though its eyes aren't fully open; they're nearly shut, unlike the little one's sibling. The lioness sees the little one seems to be a late bloomer. Yet she hopes this one is gifted with her friend's rare green eyes.

Fortunately, besides some blood dressing the cub's fur; not its. Nala's pleased the cub was fine, just hungry. However, needing to bury the remains of the cub's dead siblings. She delays in handling the cub's hunger. And instead gets underway with burying the lost lives.

Eventually, once burying the passing enough that they won't be dug up by predators. Nala focuses on the cub's hunger.

Known Fuli as a cub. Nala can estimate the little cub might be nearing its first week or two. Meaning its ability to walk a little. But seeing from the cub's body form. The little one hasn't had nourishment for more than a day.

At hearing the cub starts wailing again. Nala pushes away the thought that's telling her if she weren't stuck in the royal den by Simba for two weeks ago after them discovering she's pregnant, again. She would have been able to save Fuli. Nala can't blame Simba for his over-protections because she understands his worry after losing their last.

Quickly she shakes her head of unforgotten tragic memory, then settles on a clean space of ground; distances from the den and the recently made burials.

With head clear and raised upwards, spotting the still wailing cub by her tail. Nala uses a paw and scoots the cub closer until it's facing her already lactating nipples; despite her own litter won't be born for a while.

Unfortunately, the cheetah cub begins to withdraw from the nipples, wailing much louder. However, she saw the cub had sniffed her nipples before stepping back. Told Nala the cub wasn't trusting her, cause her scent don't match Fuli…. Her mother's.

"If I didn't already know your mother's first litter died. I've believed you're my brother's." Nala takes the wailing cub by the nape of its neck, before gently dropping it within her paws, keeping it from escaping while giving it a quick bath. "Cause, you have his stubbornness." Laughs the queen, slightly before using her tongue to wipe away all the dirt, and dry blood from the little cub.

But there was more to Nala bathing the cub than just cleaning it. If she's going to have any chance of nursing the cheetah. She had to coat her scent and saliva over it until Fuli's scent vanish completely from its body.

That's why even though her mouth was too busy to release any sound of sorrow. Tears silently trail down Nala's face. _Forgive me, Fuli. But find peace with Mheetu and your little ones. I'll make sure this little one will stay safe and lived on. _

Finish praying and no longer smells her friend's scent on the king cheetah. Nala repeats her actions again by trying to get the cub to drink.

But again the cub was hesitating. Where Nala almost didn't know what else to do. Then suddenly as if an unknown spirit was telling her what to do. Nala's head moves then lower to it, gently nudging the cub. The words left her lips so easy as breathing.

"Little one you're safe with me…." She gave it a gentle lick. "Always." By this, the cub looks up at her, even though its sight hasn't adjusted yet. Gazing at the cub, Nala found the right name for it. "For now on I'll be caring for you."

Giving that statement and rubbing her face against its small body in more mother affection. It wasn't long before the cub was suckling on a nipple.

Nala sighs, happily gazing down at the nursing king cheetah. "Soon as you had your fill. We'll head for Pride Rock. Don't worry I know Simba will welcome you."

Though she calmly watches the cub. Nala's instinct is awake keeping her alert for any danger in the meantime. Immediately Nala vows as long she has breath in her. No more love ones will lose theirs.

* * *

**To be continued. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Compassionate Queen: All Animals Matter. **

AN: I don't own anything belonging to Disney, Lion King or Lion Guard. The story is an AU. And everybody is OOC. Some of things will match the time in some of the episodes shown. And others won't.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Just accomplish making it back to Pride Rock without exhausting herself. Nala stops halfway for the royal den, by Simba. Then again it's past dawn.

"Nala there you are." Simba worriedly says, rushing over to his mate that he's thankful is safe.

"After this, I don't think I can allow you to go on anymore hunts until the cubs are born…." Only this minute Simba noticed Nala's carrying a sleeping baby king cheetah in the mouth. "Huh?"

Another time watching Simba's expression go from worry to confusion will bring laughter to Nala. But not now. Knowing she will be speaking, Nala lowers the cub to the ground between her front legs. Where the cub woke up only to lean against the queen's right leg, returning to its nap.

Meanwhile Nala lovely stares down at the cub, before turning a serious look toward her mate and king. To see Simba's sight is on the cub, with an unreadable expression.

Simba has mix feelings at seeing Nala display affection for the cheetah cub. Nonetheless, he remains quiet as Nala explains what occurred a while ago. But once she's done. The king couldn't stay silent any longer.

"Look Nala I'm sorry for Fuli's death. And Zira and her cubs will be punished for their actions. But you can't be thinking about raising that cub-. "

Taken back by Simba's reaction, Nala throws him a snarl, before looks downward at the still sleeping cheetah. "Her name is Tula. I chose to honor who Fuli _and Mheetu _was, a beloved warrior. And why can't I raise Tula? Fuli was the only cheetah in the Pride Lands and she was murdered." Hissed Nala once staring back at Simba.

Easy seeing Nala wasn't backing down, Simba shakes his head at her for not being reasonable. "Nala you need to understand. We're lions. That cu-". Suddenly Nala's snarl increasing, has Simba correcting himself. "I mean Tula is a cheetah we don't get along much. Regardless you and Fuli have been the exception."

"Not to mention Fuli wasn't just my friend. She was my sister-in-law by being Mheetu's ONLY MATE!" Despite the high roar from Nala, the cub under her continued sleeping away. But Nala did calm down before going on.

"Besides Simba. Have you forgotten who you are? Yes, you are the king of the Pride Lands and head lion. But before you became a ruler. You yourself were nothing but a cub. The same cub that made friends with many animals in the Pride Lands. And don't forget instead of being left for vultures!" Remain from moving the cub from herself. Nala extended her head until she was nose to nose with Simba, growling, angrily. "A simple meerkat and warthog not only saved you. But they raised you, to the lion you are now!" Still growling, Nala quickly faces away from her mate, while added under her breath. "At least I thought you were that lion." Said what she needed too, Nala gathers the cub by the tuff of her fur and headed for the royal den, not once looking back at Simba.

Leaving the king's mouth hanging out, in shock. He didn't know which was worst. Nala stared at him as she did in the past at their first encounter as adult lions. Or she was right. For one split second, he forgot all about all the friends he made as a cub and even forgetting Timon and Pumbaa raised him.

"Uh, way to go, Simba." He says scowling himself. Sighing, he walks up Pride rock, stopping at tip edge, looking out over the Pride Lands. "But I can't overlook there's never been anything else than a lion who's lived on Pride Rock, most of all within the royal family-"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Cut in the shaman, a mandrill named Rafiki and a dear friend of Simba's late father.

"Rafiki," Simba's eyes shift from left to right, looking more like the trouble cub the shaman remembers than the king lion standing here. "Uh, I didn't see you arrive. How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see you're in hot water with Nala."

Simba groans uttering, "Don't remind me. I really messed up, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Was Rafiki's blunt respond. Making Simba feel even more ashamed at his early reaction to Nala deciding to raise the little king cheetah. "But that's what I want to talk with you about. I need to correct you at thinking only lions have been part of the royal family."

"What do you mean? Wasn't lions always the royal family?" Yes, Simba lost his father early in life. But Mufasa told several stories under the stars to Simba. Enough the king has knowledge of all the past kings and royal families all the way to his great-grandfather, Mohatu.

"Yes and no." glancing a second at Simba's lost look. Rafiki grins kindly, before resting a hand across Simba's shoulders. "Yes, all kings and queens were lions. But not all the cubs of the royal family were lions."

"What, they weren't. But none of your paintings of the Pride Lands' history shows anything like that. And none the stories my father told me, said anything like that." Without warning, Rafiki's staff met Simba's head. "Ow!"

Pausing, Rafiki leans mostly upon his staff. "Because my paintings only have the Pride Lands' history from your grandfather's ruling. For that's when I became a member of the Pride Lands."

"Oh yeah." Says Simba recalling this true. "But then how, you know about some non-lion royal member?" Rafiki laughs wildly.

"That's easy. Ahadi told me all about his royal family history. Going all the way back to his grandfather. The first king and ruler of the Pride Lands. King Arsalan. Your ancestor."

"Really?!" Without warning the staff met Simba's head again. "Oww!"

"Stop interrupting." Lectures Rafiki not affected hitting the king or fear Simba will strike back. "Anyway in the time of Arsalan's ruling, humans live close to the Pride Lands."

Although familiar with the stories Timon and Pumbaa told him about 'humans' growing up. Simba can't say he's ever seen one. And truthful from what he heard. He hopes never to meet one.

"As such a little unknown cub ended up within the Pride Lands. Right away every animal within the Pride Lands feared the cub's appearance for the little one's looks was nothing anyone seen before. The cub's coat was light red, with a patterning of dark red rosettes stretching vertically, a tiger-like face with white chin, mouth and dark golden spots on its face. So none of Pridelanders would help the weak little one. That was except for Arsalan's mate, Queen Ebele."

Here Rafiki leans close to Simba as if to whisper. "And even though it took some convincing Arsalan. Queen Ebele was able to raise the little cub along with her and Arsalan's only child, Mohatu. Eventually, once Queen Ebele earns the cub's trust. The cub told it's what humans call, a Tiguar. Part tiger and jaguar. And her mother the jaguar had escaped the humans and fled. Unfortunately, her mother had been wounded escaping only to get mauled down by a group of hyenas. But at the last second, her mother hid her before the hyenas' attack. Learning all that Arsalan made the cub his daughter and the first princess of the Pride Lands. Her name was Lala…..."

Simba's eyes widen. Not only cause the mention of the princess's name was Lala. But recalling Nala -during their cub years- mention she was named after her great-grandmother, Lala. Leaving the lion taken back at what that means.

"Nala's great-grandmother, was a mix-bred?" The only answer he got from Rafiki is the mandrill's big grin. Followed by Simba hanging his head. "No wonder Nala was so angry." For the third time, the staff met Simba's head. "Ow, gees what was that for?"

"Just like you. Nala has no clue any of her ancestors were non-lion, or she carries more than lion blood." Informs Rafiki, seeming not bothered or worried he's already hit the king three times in the head. In fact, it looked to Simba like the old mandrill was enjoying it. Nonetheless, Simba shakes his head, to make the pain on it fade quickly. While continued listening to Rafiki. "Not even Mufasa had any idea his ancestors past Mohatu's ruling. Or raised with a non-lion sibling, made Mohatu kindhearted and compassion to all members of the Pride Lands."

Curious to hear more like a little cub. Simba went to ask Rafiki to tell more.

However, before Simba could. The flapping wings of his majordomo reaching his hearing, makes him reform back into his king self. Then turns from Rafiki to Zazu flying toward him and Pride Rock.

"Zazu report."

"As you thought, sire." The red-billed hornbill, bows as soon he lands upon the high rock. "Zira and her followers have been killing off all feline-like animals leaving only lions within the Pride Lands."

"Just as Scar did during his ruling." Utters Simba angrily.

Though he didn't tell Nala. Simba's aware of Zira's actions for days. But because there wasn't much but rumors floating around of the lioness's wiping out other Pridelander-hunters. He couldn't take any action. But hopefully, Zazu found enough non-lion witnesses. Especially now since, though Nala could be a great witness. Something tells Simba his mate will be busy caring for Fuli's daughter along with their litter, with not risking the last one. Like his mother's disappearing caused to their firstborn, losing their first child and son during Nala delivering him too early. Something Simba didn't want a repeat of.

"I'm afraid so sire. It seems the rumors were correct. I was informed, by Amanifu's daughter, Ma Tembo. She saw with her own eyes. Zira slaughter Fuli the king cheetah yesterday morning, and like the many lionesses who followed Scar. Zira put-on she was after Fuli's catch. However, sire, Ma Tembo mentions Fuli gave-up the catch instead of fight for it. But Zira overlooked the offering catch, and slew Fuli." Here Zazu couldn't hide a frown gracing his beak. "And it was discovered by Muhanga the aardvark and his mate. Nuka has been the reason no litters have been found of all the feline victims. It seems he slips out after dark and kills the litters. Although I haven't been able to located Fuli's den. For Basi says the last time he talked with her, she mentioned having 8 cubs two weeks ago." Drawled back to the report from Zazu, from his worry thoughts. Simba fights from hanging his head in sadness at all the news.

"I already know about her litter. And I'm afraid, only one of her cub is alive. In fact, the little one is with Nala right now."

"Sire?" question Zazu, taken back by this unexpected news. Meanwhile accepting what Nala has chosen. Simba disregard the look Zazu's giving him.

"Anyway round up all the witness and bring them to Pride Rock and I'll finally do what I should have done with Zira and the other lioness' against keeping the circle of life in balance. Exile them…. even their young ones."

"Forgive me for saying this, sire. But what of Mee-Too and her week-old daughters, Zuri and Tiifu?"

"I would say yes, but from your words. Nuke force himself on Mee-Too. So her and her cubs. Won't be punished. But I still want her watched. After Nuke and the others are Exile."

"As you wish, sire." Says Zazu before flying off. Whereas Simba shifts attention back to Rafiki. "And I want to hear more about the past kings. But later." Saying the last part, Simba walks in the direction of the royal den. "Cause, right now I have a mistake to make right."

"Then mid-day tomorrow it is then." Was the reply Simba hears from Rafiki's before entering the royal den.

* * *

…

"You're one hungry cub, Tula." Nala chuckles lightly.

Rage still remains within her from the event causing her losing a great friend and a cheetah cub losing her cheetah family. And then increased with her recent conversation with Simba. Nala's temper was sky high when entering the royal den, resides for only the royal family.

Fortunately, by her body showing exhaustion. Nala dropped her temper by the time she laid down and lowered the cub from her mouth. Where the cub quickly found a nipple and latch on, drinking.

That's why Nala's watching the cheetah nurse off her, and couldn't stop the warm feeling enter her heart at the cub's presence. But again not able to overlook her tired state no longer. Nala lays her head down, just to take one more glance at her cheetah cub -still suckling- before closing eyes; falling to sleep instantly.

Not sure how long she was sleeping. Nala's awake by a familiar growl. Raising her head once reopening eyes. Nala's speechless at the sight playing out before her.

In a sitting position with his body facing her. Was Simba. But even though he's mostly facing her. Nala sees his attention wasn't on her. But little Tula pouching around him; trying to catch his tail. But noticing Simba's growls are playful as the lion was purposely shifting his tail back and forth so Tula can catch. And he's only growling to allow Tula to hear so whenever she reaches close to his tail. He growls telling her she found her target. Before quickly moving it away for her to try and catch again. The whole time Simba seems to be smiling, affection towards Tula.

Suddenly at feeling her eyes. Simba's head turns to Nala. Their eyes meeting. As if no words needed to be said. By the lovely look, Nala's giving him. Simba knows he's forgiven.

"Teaching her to sense with her ears and nose."

"I see that," Nala says, smirking. "What changed?" despite her question. Nala's voice was soft and welcoming.

Before replying, Simba moved from his spot to laid behind Nala. Where his mate happily buried her face in his mane. "Let's just say I was knocked to my senses."

Removes her face from Simba's mane to see him. Nala giggles saying. "So you spoke with Rafiki." Figuring clearly what Simba hinted.

"Yep and quickly discovered details of my family's history." Simba nuzzles the side of Nala's face, making a sweet purr/growl escape her. "That said. I think I should tell you, what I learned after Zazu interrupt my talk with Rafiki."

Meanwhile, as Simba retells what Zazu told him. Little Tula, still can't fully see, uses her scent -like she was recently taught by the bigger form than the one that feeds her- to find those nipples as her tummy was hungry again.

She might be only a week or two old. But Tula can't forget all the yells and nasty smell of her brothers' blood outside their den or the little form with sharp teeth had pulled out her last brother; who like her other brothers had blocked her away from the little form with sharp teeth from reaching her because unlike them her eyes hadn't opened yet. Leading herself spitting at the form when it finally dragged her out. Although Tula is young she understands she's never going see any of her brothers again or her mother with the last one she still remembers the last thing she said was, " Keep each other safe and stay in this den no matter what."

But for some reason, having that form that offers yummy milk telling her early she's safe with her. Makes Tula actually believe her. She is safe. As long as she's with her.

So when the bigger form enters this new den she's in with the form offering milk. She quickly slips under the form with milk's warm paws -she thinks- trying to hide from the other form.

But the bigger form spoke. "Don't be scared, little one. You're safe with us. This is your new home. And the ones that hurt you and others will pay. I stake my pride as the king of these lands on it. By the way, the name is Simba. And the lovely lioness you're near. Is Nala the queen, my mate, and best friend. And most the time the one who reminds me who I really am."

Although Tula didn't have much idea what this Simba's speaking about. But by his voice. She no longer feared him. In fact, before Tula knew what she was doing. She was trying to catch this Simba's long funny thing that feels like a tail like hers. But the furry end to the Simba's tail. It was too hard not to try and catch. It's really fun.

However now, with the game stopping all of sudden. Tula began shaken as the Simba wasn't around. But with her hungry again. Tula follows the scent belonging to the Nala. The one with milk.

In no time, she was back, facing the soft and warmth form before having herself suckling on a nipple.

With finished speaking of what's to occur later today. Before Tula reaches Nala and begins nursing. The couple watches the cheetah smell her way back to Nala.

"She's really a quick learner isn't she?" Simba gives Nala affection lick, before the lioness dips her head, rubbing it against the cheetah, making the little one purr.

"Yes, she is. Tula our little cheetah." Nala says, then settles more against Simba, processing to go back to sleep. "And to think, in a few days. Her siblings will be here." Yawning, Nala feels Tula stops suckling as Simba says, "You hear that, Tula." Followed with Simba's resting an arm on her side, to move across her to brush his arm over Tula's head. "You going to have either a brother and sister or two sisters or two brothers. You looking forward to being a big sister?"

By the sound between a purr and meow leaving the little one, and Simba chuckles at her happy respond. Nala didn't know if she could fall in love more with her mate. But apparently, she can, as she snuggled closer to Simba.

Just then, Tula meow before struggling at first, crawled over Nala and processed on until she finally found a spot to rest. Unfortunately for Simba. The spot Tula chose is atop the king's head. However instead of removing the already fast asleep cub. Simba while being careful, lays his head upon the ground to take a nap along with his mate and adopted daughter.

At that moment as his eyes close, Simba feels Nala rest her head beside his. Making him smile within. After all, how was the king to know his family has already begun before even his and Nala's cubs arrived?

With this thought, the king finally joins his growing family in sleep.

* * *

**To be continued. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Compassionate Queen: All Animals Matter. **

AN: I don't own anything belonging to Disney, Lion King or Lion Guard. The story is an AU. And everybody is OOC. Some of things will match the time in some of the episodes shown. And others won't.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Normally watching either a sunrise or sunset upon the Pride Rock's tip always gave Simba joy for they remind him of his time with his late father Mufasa. But seeing this sunset coming in his view, the royal king can't help from sighing in sadness.

"Are you sure, tonight is the night, Tula? I'm sure this is too early even for a cub cheetah. Your spots haven't even come in yet." Similar to his sighing was made by the little yellow form settled on his head, nearly hid within his mane.

"I made my first kill last night showing I'm old enough to defend myself in the lions here's eyes. Despite I have no spots."

"It was a hyrax."

"It doesn't matter. It was a kill and it filled my hunger. You heard Mee-Too. The last thing is to build a den for me and sleep in it one whole night. And-"

"I know, I know, afterword you have to leave Pride Rock. " Simba cut in finishing off what the other lions of Pride Rock caused him and Nala to do even before Kiara and Kion were born. Not only because they been voted out among the other lions in making Tula a traveling visitor instead of their adopted daughter. But if Tula proves she can hunt, kill her prey and spend an entire night in her own den, as a cheetah would. She must live among the other pride landers and not within Pride Rock.

Although he and Nala fought about the last one. It was Tula who freely agreed to the demands of the other lions. And no matter how many times Simba tried to convince her to reconsider her choice. Tula hasn't budged. And by hearing her sighing for the second time. Simba knows he can't change her mind.

"Papa…" Realizing what she let slip, Tula began correcting herself. "I mean King Simba-"

"Tula, regardless of what the other lions said. I will always be papa no matter what, and you will always be Nala and I's elder daughter." For a moment he felt her form froze before it relaxes again.

"Thank you, papa. And you and mama will always be just that to me even if I'm not allowed to say it out loud or my siblings will never know I'm their sister. "

Simba doesn't need to see her face to know she's silently crying. The wetness atop his mane told him. Yet not wanting his daughter to remain crying Simba starts to raise his arms up to get her so he can hug her. But he doesn't get a chance for as Tula speaks while quickly wiping her tears with a paw. She moves from Simba's head.

"Anyway, I better get back where Kiara can find me before she turns around and wakes Kion from his late nap to find me. After all, this will be the last time I can play with Kiara as my sister for me, but friends for her."

"What about Kion? Don't you want to spend some time with your little brother?" Immediately Simba catches Tula roll her green eyes but he's not surprised or her answer.

"If Kion was awake when I started, hide and seek with Kiara. I couldn't enjoy one last sunset with you, papa. Because the game would have ended as soon as it started." Despite her words, Tula chuckles a little at thinking about the youngest of the royal family. "It still surprises me he can track me down so easy even with his eyes not open yet."

"Speaking of Kion's eyes. Rafiki says his eyes will be opening some time tomorrow so will-" Already had this same talk with her mama. Tula answers before her papa can finish.

"I already promise mama I would come back before dawn to give a proper goodbye, which I'm sure I'll get to see Kion open his eyes." Added this with a smile to her papa. Tula heads for inside Pride Rock in the direction of the royal den.

* * *

…

"Please, mom." Queen Nala shakes her head no to her daughter, Kiara. For the third time since Kiara started once she gave up on looking for Tula after less than 20 minutes. Then again usually when Nala allows Kion to play it takes less a minute before the little one finds Tula.

"I'm sorry, Kiara. But I will not awake your brother from his late nap because you want to find Tula faster. In a few weeks, you will be starting to learn to hunt. The first thing to be a great hunter is knowing different scents of other animals." As Kiara hung her head in disappointment, Nala catches Tula walking in the royal den, showing her that not only was Tula back from watching the sunset with Simba but by Tula taking to hiding within a darker area of the den instead of just letting Kiara see her. Tula was back to playing hide and seek. Knowing this Nala lifted Kiara's chin with her paw, smiling warmly at her despite Kiara was frowning. "Sweetie, just give it another try. I'm sure you will find her."

"Okay, mom. If you say so." Though she sounds unsure of finding her friend Tula. Kiara restarts her search of the royal den. Unfortunately for the lioness cub, Nala watches Kiara continue her searching even though she bypasses Tula and her hidden spot, in fact, the queen sees Tula leave her hiding spot, approaching her by the time Kiara left the royal den to search the rest of Pride Rock's living space for the rest of the lions.

Tula, on the other hand, was thinking she wishes she had more time to help Kiara in her tracking as she comes up to Nala just to nearly jump back a bit at noticing she almost walked into the little form a bit smaller than herself aside Nala's side. The form being Simba and Nala's son, Kiara's brother, the prince of the Pride Lands, Kion. And the cub that hasn't allow Tula any peace since he could walk.

Thereby Tula takes her time in moving pass the cub without waking him to reach Nala. Where the queen noticing Tula's caution behavior around Kion starts giggling.

"Relax I'm sure he's too deep in sleep to bother you." Tula heard the words but seeing her mama giggling at her. _She thinks this whole thing with Kion is funny._ Thought the cheetah cub, frowning at the Queen.

"Mama it's not funny I can't go anywhere without him attach to me." This only makes Nala giggle more but not enough to wake her son. However, knowing she wanted to speak to Tula before Kiara comes back. Nala ends her giggling as she clears her throat. Actions catching Tula's attention to stop pouting.

"Are you sure this is the night?" By this change of conversation, Nala sees Tula avoid her eyes as she settles in front of her.

"I finished all the tasks they asked of me. And since I made my den before supper. All that's left is sleeping in it all night. And then I'll be a cheetah, like my birth mom, Fuli."

"Fuli wasn't even this young when started out on her own." Nala lays a paw on Tula's shoulder leading the cheetah cub to meet her warm eyes. "Please, Tula you can't really want to do this? You're still young-" Nala cuts off by Tula's shifting her small form a bit leaving Nala's paw to drop from her shoulder, again Tula's eyes look away from Nala's.

"We have been over this." With her face not in view of her mama. Tula shuts her eyes tight to repress the tears building up behind them. "I agreed to this. So what's done is done. Please let me do this."

Nala knows her elder daughter was fighting from crying and despite her words. The Queen knows Tula didn't want to do any of those tasks or leave for that matter. Yet since Tula won't reveal who's making her do all this. Then Nala can't do anything to stop her daughter from leaving.

"Very well you can do this." Tula whips her head back to her, a growing smile was placed on her face. Yet Nala holds up a paw before Tula could speak. "But I will see this den before I allow you to sleep all night in it."

"You wouldn't be mama if you didn't," Tula says, holding her smile happily.

"You got that right." Soon after that response from Nala. The two were laughing. Yet this awakes a certain cub which quickly sniffs for his favorite friend and the one he likes to cuddle up to.

"Tu." Although he can't see yet or speak as good as Kiara can being the youngest and a late bloomer, where he can't even say Tula's entire name. But because his nose is up to part. It's nearly impossible for him not to track Tula out from all these scents around him. And it just got worst once he started to walk.

"Oh no." Jumping up without a thought, Tula runs to make the distance from the awake prince. Cause once Tula's scent moves away a smiling Nala watches her son, after sniffing the air, leaves her side to find Tula, who's rushing for the exit of the royal den.

It's at that moment both Simba and Kiara enter only for Tula to rush up to Simba's head where his mane hid her from sight. Father and daughter at first were lost by Tula's actions.

"Tu." But that changes as they spot Kion heading their way while sniffing the area. "Da, Ki." Here Kion recognizing his dad and sister's scents shakes his head, then goes back to sniffing. "Want Tu."

Clearly seeing what was going on. Simba lowly chuckles up to his daughter now hiding on his head. "He already picked up on my and Kiara's scent. It won't be too long until he figures your up there."

"Shh." Was Tula's respond.

"Are we still playing hide and seek, cause I quit when I found dad," Kiara spoke up as she and Simba continue walking despite Tula was still on the King's head and little Kion was still sniffing around them.

"No, we're not." At this answer from Tula. Kiara looks up to her dad's mane and her hiding friend.

"Then why are you hiding from Kion?"

"Cause." By that unclear answer, Kiara runs in front of her dad causing the king to halt in walking. Nonetheless of this. It was obvious to her parents that her attention was on the hiding Tula.

"Cause why? You can't tell me you don't like him around you. Cause I woke up many times to see you two sleeping together."

"You think that's my choice. When I go to sleep I'm by myself. I get shocked every time waking up to find him beside me." Tula explains as she rose up on Simba's head to see Kiara better. However.

"Tu!" With her scent, less blended with Simba now. Kion found her. Seeing this and knowing she was found. Tula jumps off Simba's head and runs for the exit just to be stopped by a weight slam into her. "Tu," Kion says cuddling into his friend's soft fur while happily inhaling her scent.

Well while Kion enjoying snuggling into Tula's fur. Tula frowns down at the cub keeping her in her place. Both Simba and Nala silently seem amused by the scene. And Kiara, though she realized Tula was against all it, was on the den's floor laughing until tears left her eyes.

"You might not like him. But Kion really likes you."

"Instead of keep laughing. How about getting him off of me." Tula growls toward the laughing Kiara.

"No way, it's too funny." Getting she wasn't receiving any help from Kiara. Tula looks to her mama and papa; where Simba had reached the stone throne behind Nala.

"King Simba, Queen Nala, can you get your son off me."

Due to the rule made by the other lions before Kiara and Kion's birth. Both the cubs knows Tula as a traveling rare-looking lioness and not their elder sister. That's why neither cub reacts to Tula calling their parents by their title. But the same couldn't be said by the King and Queen, in fact, the two weren't in a good mood no longer. And despite her position currently was annoying her. Tula too hated calling them anything but papa and mama. But knowing why she was doing all this including leaving. Tula pushes down the heartache she sees on her parents' faces and sure her face was the same to get back on track. Mainly since it was time.

"Because I believe it's time to go."

"Go?" This was spoken by both Kiara and Kion. Despite his eyes shut, the little cub was looking up at her while Kiara runs over. It's Kiara who speaks. "Go where? It's sleep time." Giving a small smile to the two, Tula takes a glance over to her parents before turning back to the cubs waiting for her answer.

"Come tomorrow I'll be returning to my traveling, but I have a couple of things to do tonight." By explaining what she came up with to say when the time comes. Tula was truly using everything in her to keep from crying. But Kiara and Kion was a different story.

"What, you can't go. Why are you leaving? Do you not like it here? Is it us?" Wails Kiara shocking them while Kion whimpers in Tula's fur. Not expecting this reaction from the ones she can only call her siblings in her head. Tula hugs the two closely while trying to comfort them while revealing she will be back before dawn to give a proper goodbye.

"So you, clingy cub. Better have your eyes open like Rafiki said you would when I see you tomorrow." This causes the cub to whimper more and return his face into her side; muffling his whimpers by her fur. Where Tula would actually leave him be. But because she doesn't have time to waste. She pushes little Kion to Kiara. "Okay, I need to get going." Which as she says this, Nala approaches them.

"She's right you two. We need to get going."

"Mom you too?" Nala nods to Kiara's puzzlement as Simba comes over and takes a still whimpering Kion to comfort before putting him down to sleep.

"I'll be helping Tula with what she's needs to do tonight. Your father will be watching you until I get back. Now go get ready for sleep."

Kiara heads for where her dad was resting while calming down her brother. Just to stop and turned back to Tula. Where she saw Tula was already getting ready to leave along with her mom. "Tula." By this both Nala and Tula look back to Kiara. Which the lioness cub was staring at Tula. "Promise you'll come back to say, goodbye." Seeing this and reading pleading in Kiara's eyes. Tula moves over to her before turning her tail to her.

"Turn around so we can lock tails in a promise, Princess." Instantly Kiara turns until her tail could lock with Tula's "I promise to come back." With that promise and teary Kiara waves them a 'see you later'. Tula and Nala left Pride Rock.

* * *

…

"Well I hate to admit it," Nala starts as she finished looking over Tula's den. "But you made this den even better than any I saw Fuli made. So it's fit to live in." Though she approved the den was worthy to be livable. Nala wasn't ready to leave her elder daughter yet.

But Tula noticing the Queen's delay in leaving. Tries to make things less painful for her mama by starting the farewell first.

"I guess this is goodbye mama."

"Goodbye? You promise to come back tomorrow before dawn to give a proper goodbye why are you-"

"Tomorrow, I'll be saying goodbye to the royal family as a traveling friend. Not family. So I wanted to say I love you and papa and, thank you to you two for raising me. And having the chance to be your daughter." With tears breaking free from the cub as she speaks, Nala pulls Tula to her then strokes her head motherly to Tula's head.

"No matter what. You are my elder daughter, Tula, always." Heard something similar from Simba earlier Tula smiles up at Nala.

"Thanks, mama." Though still smiling, Tula slowly removes herself from Nala's hug. "But it's getting late. And I have a task to finish." Ending it there, Tula walks over to her den until she's sitting outside the hollow opening to it.

Seeing she better leave now before changes her mind at leaving her daughter out here alone. Nala, with a motherly lick on the cheek to her daughter, left for Pride Rock despite tears trailing down her face.

However, since she remained in her spot until she couldn't see her mama's form anymore. Tula turns to enter her den for the night. Suddenly a familiar scent in her territory reaches her nose. A familiar scent that makes Tula snarl, though her body was shaking in fear.

Falling in the stance of defense taught to her during her hunting training from Nala. Tula held her snarl as a darker color lioness than Nala stroll into her view. The head lioness of the group of lions of Pride Rock that are the reason Tula was out here and not with her family.

"What are you doing here, Mee-Too? I'm going by what you had me agree too. And by tomorrow Pride Rock will once again be lions only. So if you excuse me I need my sleep." Feeling she said and showed the lioness wasn't welcome here. Tula starts once again in entering her den. That's until a cold chuckle coming from Mee-Too has a chill run through Tula causing the cub to pause in motion except for her head which she turns to the lioness as the lioness speaks and what she's saying makes Tula fear for her life.

"I knew your kind was stupid, but you beat all of them. All because I threaten to kill the little princess and prince if you didn't agree to our agreement."

A couple of days after her eyes open fully. Tula had given herself a tour of the entire Pride Rock. Unluckily she ended up within where the other lions sleep in Pride Rock especially Mee-Too and her group of lionesses. Where not hiding their hate toward Tula being there and blaming her for the situation that led to Mee-Too's mate, his mother and her followers being exiled. Threaten to cause trouble for Simba and Nala for picking her over their own kind. A threat that could conceivably cause Nala to lose her unborn cubs.

However, Tula not wanting to lose any more family or siblings had pleaded to the angry lionesses until Mee-Too had her agreeing to leave Pride Rock and step down as King Simba and Queen Nala's daughter let alone their elder child. And because they couldn't just kick her out without dealing with Simba himself. The survival tasks were made. Nonetheless, Tula accepted.

Thereby now, though she's currently doing the last task, Tula unsure why Mee-Too was here.

"Well like I said, by tomorrow I'll be away from the royal family and Pride Rock. So why are you here?" As Tula's answer, again Mee-Too chuckles.

"You just don't get it. Even if I agreed to leave the royal family alone. That didn't mean you, because of I made-up those fake tasks just to wait until you were out here and alone. So I can kill you without any interruptions from Nala and Simba!" Without hesitation, Mee-Too launches toward Tula. Luckily the cub, during the lioness's speaking after she felt the danger by catching the other female subtly release her claws; one of the signs that the lioness was going to sneak attack.

Therefore Tula quickly looked over her surrounding unknown to the lioness. And when Mee-Too made her move. Tula had already figured out her best shot in living, was her den. Which the cub was deep in her hole by the time Mee-Too's claws slice nothing but air.

Reach the back of the hole Tula hears a roar of rage echo through the den. Looking back she saw Mee-Too was trying to enter the den hole. But like her mama learned after part of her front was in the den when she been checking over the den earlier. Mee-Too's bigger form couldn't go any further due to the den's tunnel hole shrunk. Shrunk enough to keep Tula out of Mee-Too's reach.

Again Mee-Too lets out a loud roar before squeezing back out of the hole. Once the lioness disappears from the den completely. Tula lets go of a relief sigh.

Yet her relief faded as she sees the den's opening was becoming block with stones each second before the entire opening was sealed up. Realizing what Mee-Too did. Tula rushes over to her now blocked, opening. Studying the stones closely despite the less lighting for her to see. Tula wasn't too upset or worry as the stones look easy to make a hole enough to get out. But wanting to be sure Mee-Too would be gone and keep her believing she trapped her. And also needing to get some sleep to recharge her energy. Tula settles down and not long was asleep.

* * *

...

Meanwhile Mee-Too assuming, like Tula thought she would, that the trash cub was trapped from getting out. Left the area only to meet up with four other lionesses like herself was loyal and follower of Zira. Including during Scar's ruling.

But where the other four were just followers. Mee-Too felt she was more than a follower. Afterall she looked up to Zira until she was deeply in love with the lioness. And even though Mee-Too knew Zira would never return her feelings. The lioness remained loyal to Zira enough she didn't give it a thought as she was made to be one of Scar's mates. So Zira could mate, behind Scar's back, with the only male she had eyes for. Mheetu. But of course, the lion rather fucked that trash cheetah Fuli. Fortunately he got punished for picking anyone but Zira. For in Mee-Too's opinion, able to be Zira's lover was truly everything. Nothing else matters. That's why Mee-Too was more than happy to feast, along with many other lionesses under Scar's ruling, on Mheetu and Fuli's litter.

Although she killed the former queen -as she did to her aunt and Nala's mother- in the middle of hunting after Zira got wind the former queen was aware of Zira killing off other feline hunters. And Mee-Too was pleased by her killing the elder lioness she caused Nala to fall into depression leading to her losing her and Simba's first child and son.

But Mee-Too wished it was her along with Zira when she gave Fuli her deadly punishment for thinking she was at the same level as lions to mate with one. But of course, she was stuck with nursing her unwanted twin daughters. Unwanted not because Nuke was their father. No that wasn't the reason. In fact because she wanted to get as close to Zira as a lover. She allowed Nuke to mate with her a moment after he mated with Zira. Action's leading to her having a licking fest with Zira once Nuke was passed out. So she didn't regret that night since it ended with her finally having Zira as a lover. Despite the one thing she never wanted. Kids. Additionally to her still claiming Nuke force himself on her when asked.

Furthermore, thanks to Simba exiled Zira and all the lions that been caught by other animals in the Pride lands, killing off other feline hunters. Zira's youngest son was banished, regardless he just barely wing off milk. And despite Mee-Too didn't care at all for kids. She knew what plans Zira has for her youngest son. And what makes Zira happy makes Mee-Too happy regardless who gets hurt.

However, knowing with all her heart Zira was still planning to get back the Pride lands from Simba despite in exile. Therefore Mee-Too wants to make sure the remaining loyal followers to Zira didn't forget about her or her ways of doing things within the Pride lands. So there was no way Mee-Too was going to sit back while Simba rules. However hurting Nala by taking the last thing she has to remind her of her late friend Fuli. Took the plans in killing the royal kids a delay. So she can finish what that loser Nuke couldn't. Kill the last cheetah of the Pride lands.

It's here Mee-Too breaks from thoughts as, Ashi a pale, almost white, yellow color lioness and Mee-Too's best friend and the most loyal -after Mee-Too- of Zira's followers. Approaches while speaking.

"Ok, I know that runt trash was weak. But you killed her that fast? Also shouldn't there be blood on you even a little." Another time Mee-Too would laugh off Ashi's questioning. But she wasn't in the mood. Growling at the other lioness did the trick in shutting her up.

Speaking, Mee-Too barely pays attention to the other three lionesses walking up until they were close enough to hear if Mee-Too starts whispering. Again paying this no mind to the three, Mee-Too explains all that happened with Tula.

"So you're just leaving her there? What if she somehow gets out?" question a lioness called, Sable. Sable being Mee-Too's less favorite of the four lionesses. So it's no surprise Mee-Too shot glaring sight on the light tan lioness.

"Then you and Joi stay back and if she does get free. Kill her, simple."

"Simple? You remember that cub is not only a cheetah. But a king cheetah. Who are the fastest of their kind." Throws back, Sable. Mee-Too just exchanges a knowing look and smirk with Ashi and the lioness on her left called, Joi. Before looking back at not only Sable's puzzled expression but the lioness beside Sable called, Ryo who's wearing a twin look as Sable.

"Since you didn't spy on Nala during her training that trash cub in hunting like me, Ashi and Joi here did. And just this once I'll overlook you actually stating that something below our kind can match up to us even in speed. You do remember my Uncle Huwezi, aka the fastest lion in legend. Fast enough to match a cheetah's speed."

"Not to mention he was the fastest out of all the lion guards in history. Making him the best speediest lion guard." Praised Joi, butting in on Mee-Too. And though the other was looking to a bit pissed with being cut off. Joi's sky blue eyes were sparkling at speaking about her crush on her idol. Yet she's not as fast as she was told Huwezi was. He's still her idol. In fact due to her admiring the late Huwezi so much. Joi had done everything to win Huwezi's son affection; Efforts she did not only because Mheetu looked like his father but she figured if she couldn't get Huwezi. Then his son was the next best thing mostly since he was just as fast as his father.

Unfortunately nothing she did catch Mheetu's attention as a mate. Thereby she was angry when she learned he picked another. Fuli, Queen Nala's best friend, and a trashy cheetah at that. And instead of becoming heartbroken by Mheetu's death. Joi's still mad he chose to die to save that cheetah and their abomination litter. Thereby when she discovered Tula wasn't just a trashy cheetah but also Fuli's daughter. She didn't hesitate in standing by Mee-Too in getting rid of Tula. Especially since it would rid them of the last cheetah in the Pride Lands. Although the lioness isn't sure she wants to fulfill Mee-Too and the others in overthrowing Simba as the king as well as harm the royal cubs.

_Killing the last cheetah of the Pride Lands is one thing. But I have nothing against the royal family. In fact, I never liked Zira after she tried to make Mheetu her mate-_

"Fastest as he was. It didn't save him from Scar killing him and the other lion guards when they didn't follow him like they should of." Cuts in, Ryo matter-of-factly. Causing Joi to break out of thought at hearing the mid golden brown lioness unnecessary comeback making her bare her teeth at the know-it-all lioness. An lioness who`s not only a know-it-all but she's also loyal to Scar for being intelligent among all lions regardless his end in life. Intel all the lionesses here are aware of. And despite Joi wasn't as loyal to Zira as Mee-too. Hearing Ryo unashamedly display her admiring toward Scar as well as the former lion Guards foolishment in not following Scar's orders leading to him killing them. Joi begins to set Ryo straight by reminding that if Scar was so smart. Why didn't he foreseen killing his lion guard comrades would result in him losing the elder roar.

However before Joi could put Ryo in her place. Mee-Too speaks with a tone that was saying, nobody better speak until I'm done speaking! And of course none of them daring to take on the strongest and deadly of the five of them. Therefore the four stayed silent until Mee-Too finished, including Joi.

"Anyway, as I was saying. We lions are better than any other animals. That said. You don't need to worry about the trash cub running off. From what we learn from her training. The trash hasn't learned to run like a cheetah. So it will be a quick kill. And make sure it's a quick kill and not get caught. Or I will end you myself."

Regardless she's leaving Joi behind too. She directed her threat to only Sable causing the lioness to look paler than her fur already made her by the time the other three lionesses left her and Joi to return to Pride Rock.

* * *

**To be continued. **


End file.
